


Seemingly Insignificant

by greeneyedsourwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Reader, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: “It wasn’t until a couple months later that you knew you needed to find that arrogant bastard and meet him at least one more time, if only to inform.”





	Seemingly Insignificant

You first met Dean in a greasy bar in Sioux Falls, North Dakota. **  
**

At first sight, you hated him. He was obviously a fed, and a dick. Neither of which you chose to waste your time on, even if he was pretty damn handsome. You watched him from afar, sitting in a booth across from the bar and thinking with curiosity. _Why was the FBI in town?_

It must have been Amanda. The poor thing was found strangled to death in her dorm room. You didn’t know her well, she lived a few blocks away from you. But, from the interactions you did have with the girl, you know in your heart she didn’t deserve what she got. It must have been some psychotic prick lurking the girls fraternity.  _Disgusting._

Girls had been attacked before of course, it was a college. But no one had ever been murdered in the history of Falls University. It was big, everyone talked about it when it first happened.

But it had been weeks since the horrific event, so why did they care now?

“Hey, uh. You happen to know a girl by the name of Amanda Reed?”

You were suddenly pulled out of your thoughts by a hard voice. When you looked up, the federal agent was in front of you, green eyes full of question. He look semi-dedicated to his mission but more focused on getting your attention.

You played along.

Two beers, three whiskeys, and a shot of tequila later you were moaning his name (which was Dean, apparently) back at your apartment two blocks from the bar you started at.

Though he looked like a dick he…. Well, he actually was one. He was really fucking rude and talked like he knew everything, but you ignored that fact in favor of his  _actual_  dick which was fucking divine. Made up for it, even.

Though he wasn’t good enough for you to regret when he got up at four in the morning and threw on his jeans. He gave you a quick kiss and walked out the door and you never expected to him again. You didn’t _want_  to see him again, you didn’t have any desire to pursue something with a dumb cop.

-

It wasn’t until a couple months later that you knew you needed to find that arrogant bastard and meet him at least one more time, if only to inform.

The time you went to Taco Bell those couple weeks ago and ate three five-layer burritos and a supreme nacho as your dearest coworker, Kevin, watched in awe didn’t seem that weird. You were just hungry. The time you passed out watching tv at six in the evening and woke up at noon wasn’t weird, and neither was the next couple days when you did the same exact thing. You were just tired.

It wasn’t until you started puking in the mornings, when you started avoiding food and smells you once loved, when you were suddenly missing two periods in a row, that you realized.

You were pregnant, the two stupid little lines on the stupid plastic stick that you bought from the stupid convenience store down the road only confirmed it.

And since you didn’t do dumb things like hook ups with mysterious assholes often, you knew exactly who the father was. Now, you were on a mission to find the prick and break the news.

-

As it turns out, finding him was very hard. You would think tracking down a federal agent would be easy. How were they supposed to serve the people if you couldn’t find them for fucks sake.

What if you had new information on Amanda? How would they ever know? It was all very frustrating.

You contacted every office you could, he couldn’t be found. None of them had heard of a Dean Dills no matter how hard you looked and you were starting to give up hope. In the two months since you saw him, something must have changed. He obviously wasn’t working for the feds anymore. Which was kind of weird.

A month and a half later on a Thursday you were given something very useful. You were out with a couple girls and Kevin from work, they were drinking and you weren’t but you were having a good time anyways. Somewhere in the conversation Dean was brought up, you were very obviously pregnant now and everyone was curious and you knew it.

“I don’t know, you guys. Some agent that come through here a while back. I can’t find him, it’s fine.” You accepted the single parent status as soon as you realized you were pregnant with a hook-ups baby, and a dick at that.

“What was his name? You can probably call up and-”

You helped yourself from rolling your eyes. Of course you looked him up. Of course you called.

“Dean Dills. Already did.”

They were just trying to help but you had gone through enough work looking for him and he wasn’t to be found. You were done with it already.

“Did you say Dills? FBI?” The bartender spoke up from a foot away, investing in a conversation she had clearly been eavesdropping in on. “Tall, dark, and handsome?”

Shocked, you spoke, “...Yeah?”

“He was working on Amanda’s case. He questioned me about it. Left a card, told me to call if I remembered something.”

“Well, do you still have it?!” Jo spoke up next to you, enthralled in the drama of it all. She was your best friend of a few years, her mother took you in when you were a homeless teenager and the both of you had been sisters since.

“Yeah, it’s in the office. I’ll go get it for you.”

You didn’t get your hopes up. This man wasn’t an agent anymore and that means there was a 50/50 chance his number was still working. Even if he did pick up you weren’t confident he would remember you, both of you were  _pretty_ drunk at the time and it had been almost four months.

“Here you go, hun. Good luck,” the bartender gave you a sympathetic smile and then worked her way down the bar to help a customer.

-

And then there you were, sitting on the edge of your bed with your phone shaking in your hands. The call was on speaker phone and it was ringing loudly.

You almost thought he wouldn’t picked up. Then, a familiar rough voice spoke from the other end, “...Hello?”

“Dean?”

He must have been used to urgent phone calls because he made it down to your apartment in a couple hours, speeding from the state over he told you he was in. The Impala was loud when it rolled in and he looked tired when he came up to the door.

He was only able to knock once before you swung the door open, “Holy shit.” being the first dumb thing to slide out of your mouth.

“Uhh, yeah? You called, I came. What’s the crisis?”

“Come in, let me show you.”

Dean followed blindly, “What, you got a body in here or something?” It almost sounded like a joke but his tone was far from amused.

When you closed the door behind you he turned and looked at you, waiting for an answer.

You couldn’t tell him, the words wouldn’t come out of you mouth. So you stripped yourself of the baggy, maroon sweater you were wearing, revealing your bump through the thin tank top beneath it.

Dean took many deep breaths and stared at your abdomen with question, “Well… I’ll be damned.”

He didn’t seem as surprised as you’d expected and he sure as hell wasn’t as surprised as you had been but the shock was evident on his face for at least a brief second. And then it was just down right worried.

You thought it was because of the baby, he didn’t want it. Didn’t want to take care of it.

But then he told you about it, about everything. Why he was in town those couple of days, why you couldn’t contact him and why he didn’t seem to exist (his last name was actually Winchester, you had figured out sometime later). And then he explain what he did for a living.

And then you lived it.

One day you had a life. A job, friends, and an apartment. The next day you had nothing but the Winchester brothers and the baby you carried.

Demons had killed Kevin and you were next. If it wasn’t for Sam, Dean’s brother and your newfound friend, you and the baby would have died. The giant hunter had killed your threat with a large, detailed knife and you were more than thankful for it.

Now you had no choice but to live life on the road with the Winchesters, it was the safest option for everyone involved. Your name was out there and apparently all of hell new you carried Dean’s baby. Which was not a good thing for you, you had found out.

-

For the most part, though, you enjoyed it for the most part. The baby like burgers, you found out. There had been more than one occasion that you woke Dean or Sam up in the middle of the night to drive you to the nearest fast food place. They were always happy to do it, Dean got a burger for himself too half the time.

You found out soon that the Winchesters were very patient people. They worked you through the grief of losing one of your best friends and helped you breathe through every panic attack you had, onset of the discovery of a new monster.

Hell, Dean had even shushed you through the time you had puked on him in the middle of the night. He swore up and down it was his fault anyways, because he wrapped an arm around you when you were trying to get up out of bed and that’s why you didn’t make it. You still cried and apologized through the mess off peeling his puke-covered clothes and getting new sheets for the bed from the front desk. Sam took care of the mess and Dean dragged you into the shower with him to clean and calm you down.

You were thankful for him.

He collected stuff for the baby too. Half the time there was no room for anyone in the back of the Impala. It was cute, really. Whenever he went to the store and saw something he liked for the “little bean” he grabbed it. He stocked up on diapers and clothes and toys and smiled every time he showed you something new.

And Bobby complained every time Dean dropped more crap off at his house but if the old man was being honest, he was excited for his pseudo-grandchild to come. You liked Bobby too, he seemed like a hell of a better father than yours had ever been and it sounded like Dean and Sam could agree on that front.

Sam was _fascinated_ with the little ones kicks. You got excited every time they started up because the smile on Sam’s face when he sprawled his giant hand over your stomach and felt his niece or nephew kick at him was possibly one of the most adorable things you could witness on a daily basis.

They were happy with you and with the baby and you couldn’t be more happy with them.

And when the baby did come, it came naturally in the back of the Impala on a deserted highway weeks before your due date You were all scared when it happened, Dean probably more than anyone. But you got through it and then you had a beautiful baby girl.

Her name? Mary Rosalie Winchester. The boys were more than thrilled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sourw0lf)


End file.
